


【승승】VOICE (CH5)

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Kudos: 1





	【승승】VOICE (CH5)

韓勝宇覺得自己最近有點奇怪  
正確來說，是和姜昇植在一起時特別奇怪

自從上次進過姜昇植家之後，韓勝宇出現在這裡的頻率越來越高  
到最後，姜昇植直接給了他一份備用鑰匙  
「哇~ 姜昇植你就不怕我其實是壞人，就這樣把鑰匙給我」  
韓勝宇一邊把玩著手裡的鑰匙，一邊看著正在編曲的姜昇植

「那你呢? 就不怕我才是壞人，還常常跑來這」  
「你不可能是壞人的」  
韓勝宇伸手拿起桌上的冰美式，吸了幾口

「勝宇也不是壞人」  
然後是一個非常溫暖的笑容

韓勝宇心裡有種說不出的感覺  
眼前的人用著修長的指頭撥弄吉他的弦  
嘴裡跟著音調哼哼唱唱  
柔和的臉部線條、純淨的外型  
窗外的陽光灑進乾淨簡潔的房內  
此刻彈著吉他、唱著歌的姜昇植  
就像是天使在唱歌  
在韓勝宇的世界裡

沒發現自己看得出神的韓勝宇  
在吉他聲停止時才回過神

「你已經不是第一次這樣，是不是我的聲音太有魅力了?」  
你知道對方故意在逗你，但講的也是事實，所以你無法反駁  
只能再吸幾口手中的咖啡，表示默認

不知道從哪時開始，你總是吸引著我的目光。

\--

時間過得很快，已經是寒冷的12月  
明天就是你的生日，但你其實並不喜歡過生日  
甚至心裡有點排斥  
以前奶奶還在時，一桌好菜能減緩你心底最深層的難過

「我們勝宇能到這世上真是太好了，奶奶覺得好幸福」  
笑彎的嘴角、佈滿皺紋的臉龐和雙手  
但對韓勝宇來說，那是讓他活下去的最大動力

18歲那天，所看到的那幾幕畫面  
總在夜深人靜時，讓心底的黑暗不斷地放大  
奶奶過世後，原本就這樣被黑暗籠罩  
誰知道突然和死神有了交易，還認識姜昇植

電話鈴聲響起，將你從思緒中拉回

「喂~是我，我在你家外的公園」

這種凍死人的氣溫，又是深夜時刻  
這隻柴犬到底想幹嘛 (?

韓勝宇還沒來得及想清楚，就快速下樓  
果然看到背著吉他、穿著一件褐色大衣  
笑得一臉燦爛的姜昇植

「這種時候又這種天氣，你怎麼在這?」  
「我是要…..」  
話還沒說完，眼前的人打了個噴嚏

「你要說什麼給我進屋內講」  
說完一邊拉著姜昇植一邊上樓

\--

韓勝宇住的公寓同樣沒有太多東西，非常簡潔  
但餐桌上擺著一盆漂亮的花  
因為奶奶生前喜歡在家裡養花，說是能增添生活中的色彩

「哇~ 這是我第一次進到勝宇的家耶」  
姜昇植先前並沒有過問關於韓勝宇的事  
他覺得這種事情，等到對方想講時就會知道

熱水壺的熱氣讓房子內多了一點溫度  
紅茶的香氣飄散在空氣中

「先喝這個吧，這種天氣在外面不會冷嗎」  
「但我想就快到了」  
「什麼快到了?」  
「你的生日啊，明天不是勝宇的生日嗎!」

韓勝宇的心漏了一拍，他怎麼會知道….?

「你一定在想我怎麼會知道，你又沒有說過」  
緩緩啜了幾口紅茶，便將身上的大衣脫下

「其實是秀彬尼說的」

韓勝宇心中的疑惑更大了，秀彬尼…?  
不過會知道我的生日也不奇怪  
畢竟他是死神

但為什麼會和姜昇植說呢?

在你還試圖想清楚這之中的關聯時  
姜昇植將一份樂譜拿到了你面前  
用有著史努比圖案的L夾裝好，看得出來他的主人很寶貝它

「我之前就覺得你的聲音很好，所以寫了這首歌，也許沒有寫得很好，但……」  
「生日快樂!」

牆上的時鐘指向12點，你迎來了第23個生日  
你聽見來自心底的聲音

原本還在腦中哼著旋律的姜昇植  
突然被拉進充滿溫度的懷抱  
「?!」  
「一下下就好」  
感覺到抱著自己的人好像有什麼在瓦解  
你便輕輕拍著他的背  
身上淡淡的花香味，還有每一下都清楚的心跳聲  
屋內的靜謐更顯得時間的緩慢  
原來一下下可以這麼久

「18歲那天，我瞞著奶奶去看了生我的父母」

姜昇植靜靜地聽著韓勝宇說話

「奶奶生前沒有和我說太多父母的事，他們後來都有了新家庭，但我想知道，這麼多年來，他們心裡有沒有一點點的愧疚」

「當我看到他們和各自家庭幸福的樣子時，我才明白，我只是被製造的一個錯誤，所以當年才能毫無牽掛的將我拋棄。奶奶收養我之後也很辛苦，我一直覺得自己不該被生下來」

你感覺到抱著你的力道加重了些，知道對方現在的情緒波動

「不是這樣的，我想你奶奶因為有勝宇，也過得很幸福的」  
「認識勝宇後，我也過得很開心」

「其實我之前對於過生日有點排斥，因為這好像是在提醒我，自己不該出生一樣，可是當我看著你寫的歌時，覺得生日原來沒那麼討厭」

姜昇植突然笑出聲，一抬頭剛好對上韓勝宇的視線  
-又大又圓，晶瑩透亮的眼珠子就像珍珠一樣  
-和柴犬一樣轉啊轉的眼睛，溫柔卻又堅定

『原來人的眼睛可以這麼漂亮』  
兩個人的眼裡，倒印著對方的樣子

\--

「鄭秀彬，我不想插手管你的交易，但你應該知道這樣下去，對那兩個人只有壞處」

「可是我…..不知道為什麼就這樣做了」  
「唉，不然我幫你測試看看好了」  
「都韓勢你要做什麼?!!」

眼前身穿黑色大衣的男子朝鄭秀彬笑了笑  
「不會很久的」


End file.
